A starry night
by Kyubi1
Summary: A short love story about Shidou and Mukuro.


**This one-shot was made from a challenge with a friend, he recommended me to do it with this couple and I did it, also gave the best of me and this is what came out. I hope you like it very much and that you enjoy it.**

**If you want to leave me your opinion, I will be happy to read it.**

**I also want to clarify that I am practicing my English, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find.**

* * *

**A starry night**

Today again it had rained in Tenguu city, it was not a nice scenario, but at least it was refreshing, on that almost most can agree. This was the fifth rain and from what was said in the weather reports, this would continue maybe for the whole month.

It was night and it was still raining, the windows were full of water that ran through the glass and even tarnished it slightly.

You could hear the constant tapping of the drops that fell quickly on the floor, on the roof, on the trees, on the street, on the cars that came and went, on the umbrellas of the people who walked quickly to their houses, those who hit the windows of the Itsuka house, too.

Mukuro Hoshimiya could hear everything clearly and see this landscape, with its golden eyes, which gave her some sadness because the black clouds covered the sky and she could not see the stars.

Also because these black clouds reminded her of her stay in outer space; nothing was heard there, if one went far enough one could be consumed by the total absence of light, by overwhelming silence and by infinite solitude.

She had a few minutes looking at the window, wondering why this was happening now, why now that she could see the stars as much as she wanted along with Shidou? Why had it been raining for so many days that it wouldn't even allow them to go out together, or to shopping in peace? Why did destiny take away these quiet days from her that she wanted so much to share with the dearest person?

Dates had to wait, as did her love.

That disappointed her and annoyed her at certain times of the day, besides with the rain, her beautiful hair was spoiled. She definitely didn't like rainy days like this.

"Hnn..."

She stopped seeing the window with some sadness and embraced her legs, more by inertia than by cold, but now that she was on earth, again, she was aware of many things, when before she felt nothing at all.

What was the difference between a tree and her then? Perhaps neither, both feel nothing, both were planted in their places and had to remain immovable, until the man's hand did it by force.

Trees fall to the ground when a man cuts them down. And her? A man had also taken her from where she was, from her infinite prison in outer space. However, it was for the best and now she could feel everything again.

Warmth, happiness, tranquility, peace, joy, kindness, friendship and love.

Mukuro sighed and stared at her toes, wiggled them slightly, remembered that this day had done almost nothing, very different from the days when there was sun and at night a landscape with bright or twinkling stars.

It was true, she had retaken her old self, who had no choice but to live and feel everything that happened inside and outside of her, everything that impacted her world.

No one had taught her how life should be lived or what it is about, so when she felt the suffering after being happy, she realized that happiness and love only last for an instant.

Nothing is forever.

Now she was experiencing a new life again, and that also included bad feelings like cold, anguish, grief, guilt, hatred, sadness, evil and loneliness.

_"Mukuro, what's wrong with her so suddenly? Could it be that it's because we haven't been able to get out lately?"_ Shidou Itsuka thought when he saw Mukuro in that way, from the kitchen, he was preparing some hot chocolate for everyone and he had to keep an eye on that pot, so he hadn't been out of there in a while. _"I guess we'll have to get ahead of the others"._

Shidou only had to wait a few more minutes for everything to be ready, served the chocolate in two cups, but drowned out a scream of pain from a sudden cramp in his right hand.

"Nushi-sama?" she asked a confused question, she hadn't even noticed that Shidou had been in the kitchen for a long time.

Mukuro stopped leaning on her knees to turn to the kitchen, she saw the young man with blue hair wearing a white apron, but with his hand bandaged very rigid and unable to move it well.

"Nushi-sama...?"

"I'm-I'm fine, Mukuro..." he replied with some difficulty, but she had already left the sofa and was halfway to the kitchen.

"Is Nushi-sama all right? Is there anything Muku can do? Nushi-sama has not... recovered from the last encounter..." she asked worriedly and even crouched her golden eyebrows with some guilt. "Muku is very sorry, Nushi-sama, M-Muku must have rushed that time!"

"Huh?" Seeing that she was even bending her head, he denied with bandaged hands and sweated with a certain nervousness, he also had a bandage on his nose, right in the middle. "No, no! Mukuro, please, you don't have to do that... I wasn't expecting those DEM combat units... And I did something very silly..."

In these rainy days he had also received a DEM attack, that time Ellen didn't stain her hands, but the enemies of Shidou, Mukuro and Kotori, who was also out there, were the Bandersnatch units.

These attacked and the boy did something very stupid to get rid of one: using his fists against a mass of metal like that, needless to say he broke his bones and broke other sections of his arm.

That left him out of the game for a long time and Kotori had to regain her powers to destroy them, more out of desperation for her brother's screams, while Mukuro kept him safe from the robots.

Remembering his stupidity caused him to sigh in disappointment, he shook his head and took the two cups into the room, Mukuro upon seeing him, stopped him as she grabbed his cheeks and stared at him, with some determination, as if telling him that it was all right to step aside and leave everything to her.

"Mukuro... A-Ah..." Because of the closeness and because she was taking it in such a considerate and gentle way, he blushed slightly.

"Nushi-sama, Muku will take care of this, it's no trouble at all".

"Be careful, it's hot, you could burn..." She nodded slightly and took the cups carefully to leave them on the table. "Thank you, Mukuro".

She smiled and sat on the couch, however, as soon as he did, she leaned back on his shoulder, making him blush and almost giving out a scream for her sudden action.

"Nushi-sama..." she whispered as she surrounded his nearest arm with her arms, the boy could easily feel her breasts for the closeness and a chill, like electricity, ran through his body.

"A-Ah... Are you cold, Mukuro...?"

"Um... If not for that, would you not allow Muku to embrace you, Nushi-sama?" she asked in a soft tone, the boy swallowed saliva because he found the way she was asking for it very tender.

"N-No, no, I didn't mea..."

"No?" asked a sad question.

"No! I mean, you-you can! It's just... I was watching you before and I thought you'd be cold... Then you hugged me and well... That idea became stronger, that's all..." he replied nervously and with a noticeable blush on his cheeks, she smiled and tightened the hug more. "Aaah... Are you feeling well, Mukuro? Is it the rain? It's cold, so it's perfect for a good cup of tea, but it had chocolate, it's a good opportunity".

"Chocolate?"

"Yes, it's not so sweet if you take it this way, but warm up your whole body to endure any cold season like this, it's usually better to drink it when it's December, but...". He smiled and took a cup with his only free hand and blew it out, she released it so that it would have better mobility, then he offered it to her. "I thought you'd like it, in case you haven't tried it or don't remember it after all, try it, just be careful, okay?"

"Nushi-sama..."

The young woman took it in her hands, putting one on top of Shidou's, this made him blush again, but he didn't move his hand away, at least not until she took a sip. The liquid heated everything from her tongue to her throat, and it tasted delicious.

"Nng..." She had to move the cup away and get hot air out of her mouth, Shidou chuckled and stroked her head.

"It's very hot, isn't it?"

"Muku is very grateful, Nushi-sama did this for Muku, you didn't have to..."

"I did have... Mukuro, are you sad?"

She kept silent and the hot chocolate air entered through her nostrils, it was an intoxicating and mild aroma, but she removed such a dish from her, to leave it on the table.

"Nushi-sama realized... always worry for Muku, before she was here again..." she said softly, but with a smile.

"I care about you, I'm not the only one..." he replied with some determination. "What is it, Mukuro?"

Then she told him about her thoughts and her sadness at the rain, which reminded her of the sensations she was afraid to feel again; for there is nowhere to hide where these beasts live.

Shidou listened to everything and this time, he had neither Kotori nor Reine, nor the support of anyone to have options on what to say. He understood that Mukuro was a girl who had just come back to life, it was as if she was starting from scratch, and he understood that this made her look like an innocent girl who doesn't know that not everything is happiness or rainbows.

Because in the daytime you could not only live seeing the starry sky or with stakes in your heart, all the time.

It was the fear of knowing what this world is about that, once again, had her against the wall. Maybe it was an exaggeration, but she didn't want to be alone again or lose anyone she loved, and yet she hadn't protected Shidou from getting hurt and screaming in pain.

Shidou understood everything and so he knew he had to tell the truth.

"Mukuro... you can't be happy all the time".

But the truth hurts because it is said without adornment.

"You can't change what it is either..." he explained simply in a melancholy tone, while surrounding her with his arms to comfort her, perhaps that would serve as a pillow for the weight of reality. "Sometimes, you can only wait for things to change, because there are things that are not in us to change them..."

"Why...?" she asked sadly as she put her hands on top of his bandages, which were bandaged, she didn't feel the softness of his skin, only the harshness of the bandages. "Muku doesn't want... that... no more... never again... Nushi-sama..."

"I know you may hate me for saying this, but I don't want to disappoint you by telling you things that aren't true, and the truth is that we have to live with that..."

"Nushi-sama is very strong, Muku is not..." she whispered sadly, then Shidou hugged her stronger, she released her first tears at that moment.

"It's not true, if I have come this far, to space... even to you, it was because I had everyone's help. It's not about being brave, Mukuro, it's about knowing how to value good things over bad things".

"¡…!" She opened her eyes much more and her tears slipped down her cheeks, Shidou caressed her adored golden hair to console her, as she smiled warmly, took a deep breath. "Nushi-sama..."

"It's true, rainy nights like this can be sad or melancholy, it's not for everyone, but it is for you, and that's bad... but not completely. Because thanks to that I can make you something warm or hug you to keep you warm, you can talk to me about anything that worries you, I'll be here..." he said softly and she closed her eyes with some strength while crying. "Not everything is bad, not everything is so bad that you don't want to feel anything else. So... it's okay to cry, Mukuro..."

"Nushi-sama!" She embraced it with all her strength and huddled in his chest, Shidou reciprocated with the same intentions. "M-Muku will always be for Nushi-sama... M-Muku will always love Nushi-sama...! Please... Don't leave Muku, never, Nushi-sama..."

"I won't do it."

She raised her head to see him full of tears, then huddled again on her chest and felt that, although it was a dark and rainy night, as long as Shidou was by her side, it would be a starry and bright night.


End file.
